Plug and socket fittings for plug connection are known that are formed by several subassemblies. These comprise at least one metallic or metallized casing that provides shielding t the cable end. In this manner the shielding of the cable is connected with the housing while the individual conductors of a normally multiconductor cable are each connected with a contact of the plug or socket by a press-fit connection. Such a known plug or socket has several disadvantages. First it is necessary to spread the shield wrap of the cable in order to fit the conductors within the shield wrap in a holder that in turn carries the press-fit connections. To connect the shielding with the housing there is a conical element over which the spread shielding is flattened and that is compressed against an abutment on assembly. As a result the assembly cost for such a plug or socket is not only high, but is error-prone since the shielding is often comprised of very thin filaments that are easily cut off by the inexperienced when the insulation jacket surrounding the shielding is removed to expose the shielding. This creates the danger that the shield braid is damaged or largely removed so that there is insufficient electrical contact with the compression cone and to the casing of the plug or socket and as a result the shielding is nonexistent or poor. An effective shield is absolutely essential in the transmission of high-frequency or high-data-rate signals. What is more, systems now require four separate lines. It has not been considered possible to convert such plugs that have a central contact, since standards require the outer contacts to be very closely spaced. The use of press-fit terminals and their insulating seats uses up the space that would be occupied by a central contact and thus limits the use of such plugs.
The known press-fit terminals or forks are flat. In order to generate the required contact forces, the contact arms just be relatively thick in the deflection direction and thus are blocky. This disadvantage is compounded by the fact that the press-fit terminals normally lie in planes that are perpendicular to the planes in which the wires extend to them or are deflected through them (EP 1,158,611). A further disadvantage of flat press-fit terminals is that they must be fitted in respective grooves formed in a block of insulating material that is also formed with guides for feeding in the wires. These seats fix the press-fit terminals in position and ensure that the arm edges cut through the wire insulation and are not deflected by it when the wires are jammed in place. As a result of the limited engagement face that these press-fit terminals have exposed in the deflection direction, considerable lateral pressure is exerted on the sides of the plastic seats and they can be damaged by it. This effect is particularly true for stamped press-fit terminals which have raw sharp-cornered edges.